Move over Massie Block
by sincereprincess
Summary: When Claire moved she swore to never see Massie or her girls again. But now she's back and better than ever. She's ready to face TPC and rule with an iron fist and she has the right girls to do it with her too.
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block: **Queen Bee of BOCD High, beautiful, and ready for anything or is she? What about when her past comes back to bite her? Is she ready to give up her thrown to two gorgeous blondes and a former LBR? I think nawt! But when her ex and her current bf has an eye out for one of the blondes does this mean war? I think so.

**Alicia Rivera: **Still betas wanna-be alpha just might take Massie's spot to bring TPC back on top after the three new girls come along. But when Josh's eyes start to wander Alicia just might have to step it up a notch after all being a Spanish Beauty does have its advantages.

**Dylan Marvil:** Can't help but want to be in with the new and out with the old. Just might ditch TPC. But with Alicia's plan she just might rise to the top of the food chain after all being a size zero does have its advantages.

_**Kristen Gregory: **_Is back with Claire and Layne her best friends and staying for good. Her life has changed for the better since she left Westchester. She now knows what she wants and isn't afraid to be herself she's looking forward to tormenting TPC, look out Westchester here comes hurricane Kristen.

_**Claire Lyons: **_Has an attitude that screams confidence and self esteem. After leaving Westchester with Kristen and Layne at the end of the eighth grade her life has been great 5 Grammies, 3 Academy Awards, and many more. Her life has been as she has always wanted it to be but coming back to Westchester to face her past is a challenge especially when your ex is dating your worst enemy watch out Massie here comes your worst night mare.

_**Layne Abeley: **_Still herself, doesn't care that she can make boys drool. She loves her friends even if it took sometime to get used to Kristen after she left with Claire for her to pursue her movie career. She is ready to get back at TPC especially a certain crumbling alpha after all she does deserve her just medicines for being such a bitch when they were younger and still now.

Chapter 1) Say Hello Massie

**The Lyon's, Gregory, and Abeley Estate**

**Outside of Claire's bedroom**

**Monday, October 5****th**

**8:05 A.M**

"Claire! We're late! Open up your door or else Layne and I will barge in there!"

"Hold on I'm coming!" Came Claire's muted response through the heavy oak doors that led to her room.

"Can't you please hurry?" Called out Layne to her best friend Claire

"Wait one more second and now I'm done!" Claire announced as she came out of her room. Layne and Kristen exchanged an eye roll.

"You looked fine this morning what was so important that you had to change?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know…I came in here looking for my Side kick."

"Whatever can we just go before we're too late?" Asked Layne

"And since when is too late in your vocabulary Layne?" Claire and Kristen asked at the same time and then laughing together.

"Since now…can we take your car Claire?" Layne asked

"But of course darling, ok girls get your bags and I'll meet you out at the car." Claire announced while already walking down the stairs and grabbing her own black messenger bag from the stair's banister. Claire walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and her car keys before walking into the garage to rev up her car's engine.

By the time Kristen and Layne walked down to the garage themselves Claire was already to go.

"Took you guys long enough!"

They just rolled their eyes as they climbed into Claire's Silver 911 Turbo they both had the same car except for that Layne's was black and Kristen's was white.

Kristen connected her iPod nano to the car and began to blast songs from her iPod. The girls rode along Westchester's roads laughing, talking, singing, and throwing star bursts at the other.

"Stop guys I mean it!" Said Claire well more like yelled as she nearly hit a squirrel.

"See you almost made me hit a squirrel!"

"It's your entire fault Claire for not paying attention to the road." Said Layne as she threw a star burst at Claire's head. By the time they got to BOCD High the girls were laughing crazily.

"Ok guys…its time to show Massie whose boss." Claire said as she got out of her Porsche and began to walk to the entrance.

"Claire waits up!" They both called at the same time as they all linked arms Claire being in the middle. They walked together in perfect sync up the steps that led into the school. They looked like a scene off of a movie. Take down Massie plan was on the go.

**BOCD High Hallway**

**Massie's Locker**

**Monday, October 5****th**

**8:20 A.M**

**  
**"Ehmagawd! Massie have you heard?" Massie whirled around to face Alicia her amber eyes narrowed at the Spanish beauty most likely pissed because she had just interrupted her heavy make out session with Cam, her latest boy toy.

"What?"

"There are new girls."

"So?" Massie was getting testy and Alicia could sense it she had to get down to the point and fast.

"People who have already seen them say that they are hawter than we are." That got Massie's attention and Alicia felt pleased it wasn't everyday that she saw the alpha in a state of panic.

"What?" Massie's eyes widen in full panic mode she had worked to hard to let some LBR's take her top spot as top dawg.

"Where are they Leesh? Where's Dyl?"

"I saw her walk into the bathroom and if my sources are right which they always are then they are walking up the entrance steps now."

"Well if they are as we are speaking then go get Dylan!"

"Get Dylan what?" Asked Dylan as she appeared behind Massie and Alicia

"Nothing, but we have new students and its time to show them their place." Dylan broke out into a grin.

"Really?" And just as she said that the attention from the student body shifted from them to the girls. Massie's amber eyes narrowed she ever so slowly walked over to them like a predator stalking her prey, and ever so smoothly stuck out her foot waiting for them to come crashing down just like her cool barrier was. But unfortunately for her they didn't they didn't even pay attention to her or TPC. No instead they no the one in the middle did something no one ever would dare to do.

She pushed Massie out of the way, but in a low voice but high enough for everyone around them to hear she said.

"Move bitch." And just like that Massie lost her cool she half yelled half screamed. She snapped her fingers to TPC well Dylan and Alicia in a sign that said follow me block them. She confronted them as soon as they reached their lockers. The whole student body followed including her current bf.

"Who do you think you are?"

The one in the middle grinned and tucked a loose blonde bang back.

"Only your worst nightmare."

"Listen LBR I don't know who you think you are but you are nawt about to diss me." She just laughed and it chilled Massie's bones something about her…

"Still into LBR's Massie? I would've thought that you would have grown up but I guess not. Derrington was right you are immature." Massie stood speechless.

"Who are you?"

"Let's see if this will jog your memory a bit kissing lessons." And just like that the whole hall erupted into whispers. Massie's mind had gone blank kissing lessons was the only think that kept on repeating in her head…Kuh-laire was the only thing that rang in her mind.

"Kuh-laire?" Said TPC in perfect unison, Massie numbly heard Cam gasp. She just smirked. Massie wanted nothing more than to claw her wipe that smirk off of her face.

"Who else did you expect?"

"Claire I really need to get my class schedule and talk to girls' soccer coach wants me to get yours too?" Asked a voice. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan instantly wiped their heads to look at the other blonde.

"Kristen?" The once uttered together.

"The one and only."

"Claire and Kristen as much as I loath to cut this conversation short I have to talk to Meena and Heather about my bag boom box that I left with them sooo many years ago."

"Layne?" She just grinned

"Well of course I thought I should join the par-tay too." Massie was speechless for the first time in her life.

She just looked at them with hard, cold, un-nerving eyes but they looked back at her with the same eyes only theirs burned. She turned away first. Massie heard Dylan and Alicia gasp. How could this be happening to her Massie Block? This was nawt supposed to happen.

Claire, Kristen, and Layne shooed past her and she looked at the LBR's and she snapped.

"What? What are you looking at?" They all scurried away but talking about her. She wasn't about to let some LBR's just come and take her spot no she wasn't she had worked to hard for this spot.

"Alice, Dylan puh-lease tell me this is nawt happening." They didn't say anything they were to stunned. She snapped her fingers in front of their faces which snapped them out of their trances.

"Are you guy's zombies?"

"No…"

"Then why are you in a trance?" No one laughed now even a muffled giggle. No she could nawt be loosing her touch.

"Come awn guys lets just go into the café and figure out a plan against these wanna be's what do you say?"

"done"

"Done"

"And done"

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Massie Block: Queen Bee of BOCD High, beautiful, and ready for anything or is she

Chapter 2) Table 19 & Skye Hamilton

BOCD High Café

Monday, October 5th

12:24 A.M

Massie Pov

"Soo, Mass when is Kuh-laire sabotaging time?" Massie heard Dylan ask for about the millionth time that hour. 

"Now Dly ok?" Massie barked back as her, Alice, and Dylan started to enter the café. She heard Alicia squeal in excitement as she saw Skye wave them over to her table-table 19, the senior's table. No had ever sat there that wasn't a popular senior before well except for Skye Hamilton who rumor had it had been able to snag a spot for herself and her clique on her first day and since then had always been sitting there. 

My own heart began to beat faster the adrenaline pulsing through her. The mornings events forgotten she was sure because she was that good. She saw everyone stare at her and her clique and as well as her bf who had just joined her, she saw them staring at her walking over to table 19 she was going to make history, she alphaness surely secured for next year yes this was sweet Claire was so out. 

She offhandedly heard Alicia say to her

"Ehmagawd I can not believe you managed to snag a spot at Skye Hamilton's table! With invitation too! Ehmagawd maybe she'll also invite us to her exclusive Halloween party!" 

"I always get what I want." Was all she said back to Alicia. She was near she could now barely smell the perfume that Skye always seemed to carry around. She was about to say something to Skye when the head alpha herself said to her and loudly so that everyone could hear. 

"What are you doing here?" Massie's mouth dried up she couldn't swallow she couldn't' say anything but take out the pink invitation card that she had received yesterday. She saw Skye look at it and then back at Massie.

"This dates yesterday." Was all she said before she flung it back at Massie and her hair whipped Massie's shocked face before she turned back to her and said

"Oh and you just strutted like LBR's because even an idiot could tell I wasn't waving at _you_ I was waving at _them." _She said pointing at Claire, Layne, and Kristen walking sexily more than her and her clique to Skye's table. Not taking out and invitation or anything Claire walked up to Skye and hugged her. And more unbelievably like Skye had been expecting it she hugged Claire back before releasing her and hugging Layne and Kristen. 

"Ehmagawd! This is so great I can't believe you guys are here! Miss you so much all of you!" She said to them as she hugged each of them again and her clique hugged them as well. Massie tried to look any sign of insincerity and she was an expert at finding it and could find nothing. She read Skye's expression hers was of pure happiness. Her eyes we lit up as if they were family that she hadn't seen for years. 

She was about to turn her back to me and sit down with Claire, Kristen, and Layne when she noticed me again. She looked Alicia, Dylan, and I up and down as if evaluating us her eyes betrayed no emotion what's so ever. 

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be over there?" She asked while pointing at an LBR table all the way across the room.

"NO! I sit there next to you table Skye! And you invited me today!" Massie said. Massie looked at Skye waiting for a reaction any reaction what's so ever, she didn't seemed fazed she was about to retort something when she saw Claire grab Skye's arm and whisper something in her ear. Skye threw her head back and laughed at whatever Claire said and Skye waved her hand at Massie, Alicia, and Dylan as if dismissing them to their table. 

Massie's face was red she had never been that embarrassed before especially not in public by a high standard alpha. She sat down at table 18 pretending not to hear the LBRs whispering about her and not the good kind either. She looked at Claire in envy in order to get what she wanted she would have to befriend the enemy…or enemies in her case. 

**BOCD Café Skye's table**

**Still Monday**

**12:30 PM**

**Claire Pov**

I sat down next to Skye and immediately we all started to talk and erupt into laughter. As we each took turns telling inside stories and jokes. It had felt so long since I had last talked to Skye she really was like the sister I never had. I felt one of arms wrap around my shoulders and her ask

"Are you ok?" I looked at her

"Yea, just thinking you knows." She knew what my words really meant as did Layne and Kristen. 

"Don't worry we'll get them back." She said with fierce determination in her voice. 

"Thanks really Skye." 

"Its no problem." She said back to me, it felt like home being surrounded by friends who really cared about me. I saw her pull out five pink and brown envelopes from her Gucci purse each titled in neat scrawl 

Macy, Alice, Diana, Cam, and I knew who she meant too I saw her whisper to one of the girls in her clique I couldn't tell who and point at Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Cam. She walked over to them and laid down each invitation in their hands before walking back. 

"Mission accomplished." I heard her whisper to Skye. I heard Massie and they gasp as did Kristen and Layne because they snorted into their drinks a little. 

"They freak out about every little thing Skye gives to them, no offense Skye." I heard Kristen say

"None taken I am pretty awesome aren't I?" I laughed as did everyone else as we saw try to lean back as if she was leaning against a tree outside. 

"Not awesome pretty amazing." Layne and I said at the same time before we busted out laughing. I saw Skye roll her eyes at us but not in the acting like LBRs way no she was rolling her eyes in a good way. 

"Ok so we have everything planned out for my latest you have to be there party!" She said back in alpha mode. 

Everyone at the table nodded their heads for her to continue. 

"But Claire, Layne, Kristen, and I have especially organized it this year this year I'm stepping it up a notch." Everyone shook their heads excitedly but like any good alpha was not about to reveal her secret. 

"But it is not to be revealed until the night of my party." Every groaned except for Layne, Kristen, Skye and myself for we all knew what it was. We smirked at the other in an all knowing type of thing. Just then we heard the bell ring and dumped our untouched lunch food I grabbed my bag as did Layne and Kristen. We were about to leave when Skye's voice stopped

"Where are you going next ladies?" 

"Art" answered Layne

"Algebra 2" answered Kristen

"Biology" I said, I saw Skye look at me and say

"Well Claire you have all the she bitches and that cheating bastard in you class, good luck oh and today meet me at the usually spot." She called out to us as she walked off to her class. Layne and Kristen gave me side glances and said at he same time

"Are you going to be ok?" 

"Yea I saw it coming anyways besides its time to kick some ass." I said they hugged me and wished me good luck just like Skye had before we walked to our separate classes well Layne did Kristen and I was in the same hall. My class came first she hugged me and trudged to her class. I took two deep breaths before going into the classroom. 

All eyes were on me as I walked into the classroom and told the Biology where I could sit. He pointed me to a seat next to a shaggy haired, brown eyed, shorts wearing, soccer playing boy. I took my seat and took out my note book to take notes. Derrick looked at me and said

"So the star finally comes home huh?" 

"About time I came falling from the sky." I said back to him

"Well…what have you been up to?" He asked I just gave him a what do you think look

"Other than that."

"Well…nothing movies making was my life." He laughed

"Typical, it's amazing how you didn't turn into one of them." He said while looking at Massie in disgust. I just laughed

"I thought you had been joking all those years ago when you called her immature." He looked taken aback

"She is immature you do realize that right? Why weren't you all buddy buddy with her after you came back? I expected it." 

"You aren't up to date are you?" 

"Well kinda the story was kinda messed up by the time I heard it." 

"Well basically I caught Massie and Cam in her room making out…and I left." 

"I'm sorry" I laughed

"Don't be I don't care anymore." He laughed

"Its better to let by gone be by gone right?" 

"Yea very true" 

"Were you invited to Skye's party?" He asked me

"Yea" 

"Cool me too maybe we'll see each other there?" He asked/said shyly

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were asking me out Mr. Harrington." I said back tot him

"What if I am?" He fired at me

"Then I'd say yes!" 

"Ok then it's a date" 

"It's a date" We stayed quiet for a while after that until I broke it

"So are we going to the party together?" 

"We are dates right?" He said back to me 

"Yes…" I answered unsurely

"Dates then" Was all he managed to say before the teacher began her lecture. I glanced at Derrick from the corner of my eye he was looking at me and blushed and looked away when I caught him staring. Then I snuck a glance at TPC and I saw Massie glaring at me, she didn't scare me anymore so I just glared back at her. And much to her satisfaction Massie looked away first but before giving her a "you are so dead to me look." Claire flashed the finger. 

**R&R**


End file.
